The Initiative
by Nicolet Jenine Bloom
Summary: It's the year 2130 and the world is a mix of advandved technology and magic. The Initiative is a military organization started to fight demons. N/J shippiness to come.
1. Pre story notes and explanations

****

AN: This is really really AU. This chapter is just to sort of explain what's going on so far. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own V.I.P., and the spells and heirarchy of Gods and demons belong to the guys who made the Anime Slayers.

****

Premise: It's the year 2130 and along with the advanced technology demon attacks have become more prominent. Along with gifted people who have the capacity to use magic. To help protect the people from the increasing demon attacks the government has formed the initiative, a military organization made up of gifted people and normal people to fight off the demons.

****

The basic hierarchy of Gods and Monsters

The Lord of Nightmares is the mother of all things. The highest dark lord. She is chaos incarnate.

Ruby Eyed Shabranigdo The high lord of monsters. Shabrinigdo is the source from which the dragon slave draws it's power from. Being the lord of monsters Shabrinigdo feeds off negative emotions and is one powerful little bugger. Shabrinigdo had been defeated by Cepheid the dragon king and was separated into seven different part and sealed away. 

Cepheid The dragon king who did battle with Shabrinigdo and separated him into seven parts and sealed him away. 

****

Magic

There are four catagories of magic which are:

White Magic 

Spells drawing their power from the power of holiness are called white magic. In white magic there are spells such as Recovery which are used for healing, and defensive spells such as Flow Break and Mos Varim. In addition offensive spells such as Holy Bless -- which can dispel low-level undead like animated skeletons -- exist. 

Black Magic 

Black magic calls on the power of powerful Monsters said to have strength rivaling that of the Gods. Since these spells draw their power from Monsters -- beings of chaos and destruction -- most of these spells are highly destructive offensive spells. The effect of the spell reflects the characteristics of the Monster being called upon. To use black magic it is necessary to understand the use of Chaos Words -- special words of power -- and to perform certain gestures, depending on the spell. The more powerful the Monster called upon, the more powerful -- and difficult to control. Also, a spell becomes uncastable when the Monster Race upon whom the spell relies is destroyed.

Shamanism / Spirit Magic 

Shamanism, or spirit magic, is the general category given to spells which summon forth the power of the spirits. Included in this group are spells which affect spirits directly, and spells which call on the four primary elements of earth, water, fire, and air. 

_

Fire Shamanism 
_    Spells which use the spirit power of fire have fire's destructive nature. There are a variety of spells from Flare Arrow which is used against individuals to Blast Bomb which can turn a wide area into a plain of fire. Fire spells also have the added effect of making things catch on fire. 
_Water Shamanism 
_    Spells using the spirit power of water are the counterpart to spells which use the spirit power of fire. While fire spells use heat as a weapon, water spells use extremely low teperatures as a weapon. Water spells can be used to temporarily hold opponents by freezing them. 
_Earth Shamanism 
_    Earth spells call on the power of the spirits of the earth. Since the caster is usually in continual contact with the ground, he/she has more control over the effects of the spell. The one problem with earth spells is that they have no effect on airborne creatures. 
_Air / Wind Shamanism 
_    These are spells which use wind spirit power and manipulate the atmosphere to blow away targets or create a barrier of air. There are useful spells such as Levitation. Rei Wing, which surrounds the caster with a bubble of air makes it possible to dive underneath water. 
****

Nightmare

Nightmare magic, sometimes called chaos magic, calls upon the power of the Lord of Nightmare's herself. It is a form of black magic, but it is nearly impossible for any human to control it.

****

The Deparments of the Initiative

__

Field Agents

Scientists

Medical Officers

OpTech The people who do all the computer work. They do all the research on the demons and other stuff.

__

The Board of Generals The Board of generals is made up of five people, who nobody in the initiative has actually met, that make all the official decisions for the organization.

__

Instructors These are the people who train the trainees. They were, or are, field agents.

****

Races

_Humans _

Not much explanation is necessary about this race. The main difference between people of this world and the world of the initiative is the fact that the people of the initiative world can use magic. In the initiative world, almost anybody can use magic. However, there are differences in magic capacity, and just because a person understands the theory behind Dragu-Slave doesn't mean he/she can cast the spell. However, just by rote memorization, anybody can cast a low-level spell like Lighting. 

_Demi-humans and Lesser Demons _

Demi-humans have intelligence, but are different physically. The most well-known demi-humans are beast-men, trolls, and goblins. Beast-men even serve as mercenaries. Lesser demons are beings that live in darkness and are physically completely different. There are many groups of loesser demons, such as slimes (on the lower end) and vampires (on the higher end). No mistake can be made that monsters cause only harm and do no good towards humans.

_Monsters _

The beasts of darkness that were born from Ruby Eye Shabranigdu. A totally alien race to not only humans, but all other races. They have far superior magic. The way they're born to the way they think, and even what they eat are different. The most effective way to attack a monster is with a very high level spell, or with a select few spells from shamanism that attack from the astral plane.


	2. New Friends

****

The Initiative

__

Chapter 1: New friends

***

[Scene: Nikki and Tasha are in a car on their way to the airport. Nikki is driving and Tasha is looking through some papers.]

****

Nikki: So what do we know about these guys?

****

Tasha: Lt.Commander Johnny Loh and Commander Theodore 'Quick' Williams. They're being transferred here from Hong Kong. Johnny Loh is a master martial artist without magical capacity, he also uses an electric baton. 

****

Nikki: A martial artist? You don't see many of those nowadays.

****

Tasha: *nods in agreement* and Quick Williams can do a little shaman.

[Scene: Johnny and Quick are sitting on the plane going through some papers also.]

****

Johnny: She's kinda cute. (Shows Quick the picture) 

****

Quick: Commander Nikki Franco. (He looks down at the papers in his hand) It says here she specializes in Black magic, and does a little shamanism as well.

****

Johnny: Not someone a demon would like to meet up with in a lit alley I take it.

****

Quick: *chuckles* Nope. 

****

Johnny: So who's the other one? *looking at the other picture* 

****

Quick: (shuffles the papers around a little) Commander Tasha Dexter. She also specializes in black magic but she doesn't appear to know any shamanism.

[Scene: Airport, Nikki and Tasha are standing by the windows watching the plane land waiting for Quick and Johnny.]

****

Nikki: (holding a picture of Johnny) I can't believe you don't think he's hot. 

****

Tasha: (rolling her eyes) You are soo pathetic...You don't even know him...(teasingly) Pray tell when is the wedding?(smirking)

****

Nikki: (Glaring at Tasha) 

(Quick and Johnny walk up)

****

Quick: What wedding?

****

Tasha: Nikki's…(Nikki slams her foot down on Tasha's) Ow! Nikki!

****

Nikki: (Feigning innocence) What? (She turns to Quick and Johnny) I'm Nikki Franco. And big mouth over here is Tasha Dexter.

****

Johnny: I'm Johnny Loh and this is Quick Williams.

****

Quick: Hi…

****

Nikki: Why don't we grab something to eat before we head back to the Initiative, Tasha's treat!

****

Quick: Sure..

****

Tasha: What!?

****

Nikki: Let's go before she changes her mind!

[Scene: The car. Nikki and Tasha are in front and Quick and Johnny are in back.]

****

Tasha: So, Quick, you do some shamanism?

****

Quick: A little.

****

Tasha: What's your favorite spell?

****

Quick: I prefer using weapons, but when I'm in a jam flare arrow comes in handy.

****

Nikki: I prefer the fireball to the flare arrow. Does more damage. But shamanism's not my specialty.

****

Johnny: Black is, right?

****

Nikki: Yep.

****

Quick: So what's your prefered spell?

****

Tasha: (Rolls eyes) anything that does damage.

****

Nikki: I think, he asked me. The Dragon Slave definetly. I just don't cast it that often. (Tasha snorts. Nikki glares at her)

****

Johnny: You can cast the dragon slave? Your kidding me, right?

****

Nikki: Why do they always react that way? It's not that hard to cast. Faith can cast it…

****

Tasha: Faith likes explosions almost as much as you do.

****

Quick: What about you Tasha?

****

Tasha: Hmm…I'm fifty-fifty on the whole weapons and magic thing, but I'd say my prefered spell is the Dynast Breath. 

(Quick is about to respond when the small viewscreen rose up out of the dash and a girl with dreadlocks and far away look on her face appeared.)

****

Tasha: Kyra…

****

Kyra: Hey…

****

Nikki: Why are you contacting us?

****

Kyra: …I don't remember… (Kyra gets pushed off the screen by another girl with dark brown hair in an unkempt bun and glasses)

****

Tasha: Sarah, what's going on?

****

Sarah: There's a monster sighting at the old wharehouse in sector 2B. You're the closest ones to that location.

****

Tasha: Except it's in the complete opposite direction of where we're headed.

****

Nikki: On it. (She does a 180 and heads toward the wharehouse.)

****

Tasha: Nevermind. What are we fighting?

****

Sarah: From what Kay has given me, and he can phase in and out of this dimension.

****

Tasha: (sarcastically) Great. This isn't going to be easy. Thanks Sarah.

****

Sarah: Good Luck. (There's a crash in the background) KYRA! (The viewscreen switches off and goes away)

[Scene: An old abandoned wharehouse. A small frog looking thing is bouncing off the walls laughing insanely. Nikki's car parks in front of the building park and the four get out. Nikki pops the trunk and she, Quicka and Tasha each grab a really big gun. Johnny pulls out a short metal rod.]

****

Quick: Do we know what this thing looks like?

****

Nikki: No idea. Ready?

(They all nod and head into the wharehouse. A green blur rushes right past Tasha's face and she jumps back surprised.)

****

Tasha: Sarah didn't mention anything about speed.

Johnny: Where is it?

(The frog looking thing stops on a crate in front of them. He's about 6 inches tall and he poses for them. Nikki snorts. They lower they're weapons.)

****

Nikki: Is this some sort of joke?

****

Tasha: I…don't know…

(The frog looking thing glares at them and goes back to bouncing around and laughing.)

****

Nikki: _Shadow Snap! _(She casts a spell on a dagger and throws it at the frog looking thing catching it's shdaow and keeping it from moving) Sit still!

(The frog looking thing sits back on it's haunches and sobers up. His eyes and the dagger glow red. The dagger lifts out of the ground a falls harmlessly to the ground. He sighs and floats up.)

****

Nikki/Tasha: What!?

****

Frog looking thing: Oh yes, we should have some fun now Nikki Franco.

****

Nikki: Well, if we're going to be friends, you should tell us your name.

****

Frog looking thing: Joyrock Michigan Jay.

****

Tasha: Oh this thing is pathetic. _Dynast Breath! _ (She casts a spell sending a wave of ice at Joyrock and encasing him in it.) What did I tell you?

****

Joyrock: How futile. (His eyes glow again and the ice around him shatters)

****

Tasha/Quick/Johnny: What?!

****

Nikki: I guess it's my turn then. _Gaav Flare! _(A stream of fire shoots out of Nikki's outstretched hands at Joyrock, who phases out of the dimension dodging the spell. Nikki stops and stares wide eyed.) He phased he really must be..

****

Johnny: The demon we're after.

****

Quick: Nikki look out.

(Nikki jumps to the side dodging a large claw that slammed in to the ground where she had been standing. Joyrock {Now very large and very ugly} phases in.)

****

Joyrock: For a mortal your very fast.

****

Nikki: And if that's your true form, then your extremely ugly.

****

Joyrock: Shape is meaningless to my kind oh short statured one.

****

Tasha: Oh hell. (She turns to Quick and Johnny) Run.

****

Quick/Johnny: Why?

****

Nikki: You did NOT just say that. _Darkness beyond twilight…_

****

Quick/Johnny: Oh.. (The three starts to run out of the wharehouse.)

****

Joyrock: What's this? 

****

Nikki: _Crimson beyond blood that flows_

Buried in the stream of time

Is where your powers grow

I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand

Against the mighty gift bestowed

In my unworthy hand

Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed 

By the power you and I possess…

DRAGON SLAVE!

****

Joyrock: Oh crap… (He gets engulfed by the dragon slave and the building explodes, leaving a crater.)

[Time lapse: The four are back in the car and heading to the Initiative base.]

****

Tasha: Did you really have to Dragon Slave him?

****

Nikki: He's gone isn't he?

****

Quick: It's doubtful he survived that.

****

Nikki: And it's not like they were really using that building.

****

Johnny: I'm curious though, he seemed to know you by name, why?

****

Tasha: With her temper and her dragon slave, there aren't many demons who don't know her.

****

Nikki: (Thinking) _Yeah sure. That's the only reason…_(out loud) He's just lucky I didn't have my talisman with me.

****

Quick: Talisman?

****

Nikki: I have some power amplification talisman back at the base. My grandfather gave them to me.

****

Johnny: Do you really need your power amplified?

****

Tasha: No but it doesn't stop her anyways.

[Scene: The Initiative. Optech. Sarah is at the computer, when Kyra runs by carrying a big gun being chased by a young african-american woman with black hair and an athletic build.]

****

Sarah: Faith? What's going on?

****

Faith: She took my gun!

(Sarah gets up.)

****

Sarah: That can't be good…

(Kyra can be heard laughing maniacly while running down the hall. Sarah and Faith start to chase her.)

****

Faith: When I get my hands on her she is SOO going to get it!

****

Sarah: That's what you said last week. Maybe you should put your guns up high where she can't get to them.

****

Faith: Maybe we should put her somewhere 

****

Sarah: It wouldn't work…We'd never get her to shut up.

****

Faith: We could gag her.

****

Sarah: She'd just find something to bang against.

(They turned a corner to see Tasha holding Kyra by the collar, and Nikki looking at Kyra amused and Quick and Johnny looking confused. Kyra decides to reason with Tasha.)

****

Kyra: You probably don't know this but, (She points to the barrel of the gun, and she drops her voice) You can keep your weed in there!

(Faith (taking small glances at Johnny and trying not be too obivous but is failing miserably because of the huge smirk on her face) turns to Sarah, who would probably know who the new guy is.)

****

Faith: (Whispering) Who are the new guys?

****

Sarah: (Whispering) Johnny Loh and Quick Williams. (She points to each one respectively) They just transferred her from our base in Hong Kong. (raising her voice and walking towards the group.) You two must be Johnny Loh and Quick Williams. (They nod) I'm Sarah Jonsen, and this is Faith.

****

Faith: Hi.

****

Johnny: Hi.

****

Quick: Hey..

****

Tasha: This is extremely entertaining but could somebody do something about Kyra? (Kyra can be seen trying frantically to get away from Tasha.)

****

Faith: Oh yea… (She grabs the gun away from Kyra right before Kyra manages to wrench away from Tasha and she runs off laughing again.) Hey! (She starts to chase after Kyra.) I'm not finished with you!

****

Sarah: Oh boy…I'd better go do damage control….(She runs after Faith.)

****

Tasha: We don't have the most professional people here…

****

Quick: I can see that…

****

Nikki: You'll get used to Kyra…

****

Johnny: How did she make into the Initiative anyways?

****

Tasha: I ask myself that everyday…

****

Nikki: We should go see Val.

****

Tasha: Do we have to?

****

Nikki: She probably has their room assignments.

****

Johnny: Who's Val? 

****

Nikki: The receptionist

****

Quick: There's something the Hong Kong base doesn't have.

****

Johnny: Why do you have a recptionist?

****

Tasha: That's something else I keep asking.

****

Nikki: (To Quick and Johnny) She doesn't like Val much.

(A tall woman with long sandy blonde hair comes down the hall looking exasperated.)

****

Desiree: Have you guys seen my partner?

****

Tasha: She went that way. (Tasha points behind her)

****

Nikki: Desiree, this is Johnny Loh and That's Quick Williams. Guys this is Desiree, probably one of the most gifted people here.

****

Johnny: Hi.

****

Quick: What's your gift?

****

Desiree: I'm Kyra's partner.

****

Johnny/Quick: Ah..

****

Tasha: Faith is after Kyra again so you might want to help Sarah with damage control.

Desiree: Thanks. (she starts down the hall after the other three.)

****

Nikki: There, you see? Some one remotely professional.

****

Tasha: I didn't say everybody here was unproffessional.

[Scene: The initiative. Reception area. Val is at her desk doing her nails and Kay is sitting on the desk talking to Val.]

****

Kay: So, what do you think these new guys will be like?

****

Val: I hope they're cute.

****

Kay: I gave you a folder on each of them complete with photographs.

****

Val: You did? (She puts her nail file down and starts going through the mess of papers on her desk.)

****

Kay: (Sighs) Yes. (She picks up two manilla folders that were sitting on the edge of the desk and hand them to Val.) Try those. 

****

Val: Thanks. (She opens the folders.) They are cute!

****

Nikki: (Entering the room with the other three) Who's cute?

****

Val: (Quickly hiding the folders) We were just talking about…beagles…

****

Tasha: Uh huh. I'm sure that's it.

****

Val: Enter the Ice Queen.

****

Nikki: (Rolls eyes) They're always like this. Val, Kay. This is Johnny Loh and that's Quick Williams. Guys, Val Irons and Kay Simmons.

****

Val: Hello!

****

Kay: Hi.

****

Johnny: Hello.

****

Quick: Nice to meet you.

****

Tasha: We need their room assignments.

****

Val: Uhm, yeah.. I have those…(She starts going through the papers on her desk again.)

****

Kay: They're in the folder I gave you Val.

****

Val: Right! Thanks Kay. (Val opens the folders and pulls out the room assignments.) Here they are.

****

Tasha: (Grabs them from Val) Can we go now?

****

Nikki: Fine. Bye Guys.

****

Val/Kay: Bye!

****

Tasha: We'll take you to your rooms so you can put your stuff away before we give you the grand tour.


	3. Introducing The Initiative

****

The Initiative

__

Chapter 2: Introducing The Initiative.

A/N: This Chapter gets pretty shippy.

Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.   
--Arthur C. Clarke 

***

[Scene: Quick and Johnny's room. Quick and Johnny are unpacking and Tasha is sitting in a chair at a desk and Nikki's sitting on the desk.]

****

Tasha: (Whispering to Nikki) Your right.

****

Nikki: (Whispering back) What about?

****

Tasha: (Whispering) Johnny. He is hot.

****

Nikki: (Whispering) I told you.

****

Tasha: (Whispering) I can't wait to see him in a tux.

****

Quick: (Overhearing Tasha's last statement) See who in a tux?

****

Tasha: (Opens her to reply)

****

Nikki: (Quickly) No one! No one…you know..

****

Tasha: Oh please…Nikki …

****

Nikki: (grabs a notepad and smacks Tasha on the back of the head with it.) Oh shut up…(Glares at Tasha)

(Tasha glares back)

(Johnny and Quick decide it's definitely better not to ask and go back to unpacking)

****

Quick: (Whispering to Johnny) She is cute…

****

Johnny: (Whispering) I told you.

****

Quick: (Whispering) But she does have an…explosive personality…

Johnny: (Whispering) You can say that again.

Nikki: Say what again?

Quick: That…

Johnny: That these rooms are better than the ones in Hong Kong…

Nikki: (not believing him) Uh-huh.

Quick: (Rolls eyes) Actually we were...(Gets cut off by the pillow that hit him in the face.)

Tasha: You two are a lot alike (Referring to Nikki and Johnny)

Quick: Your right, they are.

Nikki/Johnny: Oh shut up…(Glaring at Tasha/Quick)

(Tasha and Quick laugh)

[Scene: The Initiative. Tasha, Nikki, Quick, and Johnny are walking down a corridor.]

****

Johnny: Where are we headed now?

****

Tasha: To Captain Morathi's office. He'll want to know you two made here in one piece.

(They come to a door and stop and Tasha presses a button on the panel beside the door and it slides open. They step in and see an aged african-american man sitting behind a desk doing some work on a computer.)

****

Captain Morathi: Commander Dexter, Commander Franco, are these the transfers?

****

Tasha: Yes sir. Commander Williams and Lt. Commander Loh.

****

Captain Morathi: Very good. (He turns to the two men.) How do like our base so far?

****

Quick: Well...It's different.

****

Captain Morathi: They met Kyra, didn't they?

****

Nikki: And Faith…

****

Captain Morathi: (turning back to Quick and Johnny) Don't worry, not everybody here is like them.

****

Johnny: Yes sir.

[Cut to back in the corridor.]

****

Nikki: The Captain is right though, not everyone here is like Kyra.

****

Tasha: Nobody here even comes close to Kyra's level of insanity, not even Nikki.

****

Nikki: What's that supposed to mean!?

****

Tasha: Nothing…

(Nikki glares at Tasha)

****

Quick: Whoa..who are they?

(Nikki and Tasha look up to see two women, twins, who both have mid-back length light brown hair in two braids, and blue eyes.)

****

Tasha: Breanna and Bridgett. They work with the medical staff and also act as councilors. 

****

Quick: I'm definitely going to like it here.

****

Nikki: (Sarcastically) Oh yay, another Ron…

****

Johnny: Whose…

(A man with fair skin and red hair walks up next to Nikki and puts an arm around her shoulders.)

****

Ron: I knew it.(Becoming melodramatic) You couldn't stand to be away from could you Nikki? To make up for the emptiness you must have felt you must have had to talk about me constantly!

****

Nikki: If you don't move your arm from my shoulders, I'll remove it from yours.

****

Ron: (Quickly moves his arm and turns to Tasha) So Tasha how about Dinner?

****

Tasha: How about no?

****

Ron: Humph! Fine. There are plenty of women around here who would be glad to have me around. (Turns on his heel and walks off in a huff)

****

Nikki: Nevermind…No one can be as bad as Ron…

****

Johnny: No…Not even Quick is that bad…

****

Quick: Hey!

(faint cackling can be heard from down the hall, and it gets progressively louder.)

****

Tasha/Nikki: Oh no…

****

Johnny: What?

****

Tasha/Nikki: Kyra…

(Kyra can be seen running down the hall)

****

Quick: Tell me there's a way to deal with her that we just don't know yet.

****

Tasha: If there is we haven't figured it out yet…

(Kyra comes to a stop in front of Quick and goes into the Crane position)

****

Kyra: I go Kung Fu on your ass! ( she promptly runs off again)

****

Quick: Huh…?

****

Tasha: Don't ask…

****

Quick: That sounds like very good advice…

****

Nikki: Anyways, let's head down to the armory first.

****

Tasha: Right.

[Scene: Armory. Faith has headphones on and is singing along to Smashing Pumpkins 'Bullet with butterfly wings' and dancing around the room. There are other various field agents around doing various things including giving Faith weird looks. Tasha, Nikki, Quick and Johnny walk in.]

****

Tasha: Just your basic armory. The gun locker is over there, the personal communicators are in the locker next to it, and the other lockers hold other various weapons.

****

Quick: I assume those doors in back lead to the simulation rooms for the trainees?

****

Nikki: Yep.

****

Johnny: (looking at Faith) Does she do that a lot?

****

Nikki: pretty much, yeah.

****

Faith: (singing) _The world is a vampire sent to drain Secret destroyers hold you up to the flames and what do I get for my pain betrayed desires and a piece of the game even though I know I suppose ill show all my cool and cold like old job despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage._

****

Tasha: Let's head down to Optech…

(They nodded in agreement)

[Scene: Optech. Sarah is glaring at the back of a short, fat man who is seated a couple stations away. People are slowly edging away from her. Nikki, Tasha, Johnny and Quick enter.]

****

Johnny: What's with everybody? (He notices people inching in different directions)

****

Tasha: I don't know…

(A girl with sandy blonde hair carrying some disks walks over to them.)

****

Nikki: Paige, what's with everybody?

****

Paige: Hollace was being an ass again and well…(She points to an extremely pissed looking Sarah.)

****

Tasha: Ah…Paige, these are the transfers Johnny Loh and Quick Williams. Guys this is Paige O'Brian. 

****

Sarah: (Muttering herself) Someday I swear I'm gonna kill him. I'm just gonna wring his fat little neck…

****

Nikki: I don't think he's pissed her off that much before…what did he say to her?

****

Paige: We don't know…but it might have something to do with the fact that he just got promoted…

****

Tasha: He was probably just rubbing the fact he got promoted over her in her face…typical Hollace...

(Sarah stands up and heads for the exit)

****

Sarah: I'm going on break.

(Sarah leaves)

[Scene: Another hallway. Tasha, Nikki, Quick and Johnny are headed to the medical facilities.]

****

Tasha: (thoughtful) You know Nikki was saying how someone would look good in a tux...

****

Nikki: UGH! You know what that's it…_Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIRE----_

****

Jonhhy: Whoa! (He grabs her arms and pins them behind her back so she can't finish the spell) Calm down...

****

Nikki: Let me GO! I'll visit her in the hospital LATER!!!!!!!

****

Johnny: Calm down. Deep breaths.

(Nikki takes a couple deep breaths and starts to calm down)

****

Quick: Now isn't that cute. (Johnny is still holding Nikki back)

(Nikki and Johnny simultaneously glare at him. Johnny let's go of Nikki's arms and advances on Quick.)

****

Nikki: _Holy wind, wind which flows gently across the land let all things be filled with your pure breath. VAN—_

****

Johnny: Stop. I'm gonna kick Quick's ass myself, he's my partner…

(Nikki stops somewhat disappointed)

****

Nikki: Fine…

****

Tasha: At least we're near the doctors…

(Johnny proceeds to kick Quick's ass)

[Later in the Medical Facilities Alenara is finishes patching up Quick with a dermal regenerator.]

****

Alenara: What happened again?

****

Tasha: He pissed his partner off.

****

Alenara: I should have guessed.

****

Quick: That happens a lot here?

****

Alenara: Oh yeah. Especially with people like Ron, Kyra, and Mr. Waddles here. We get lots of that around here. In fact they're the main reasons we have Breanna and Bridgett here acting as counselors. 

****

Johnny: Mr. Waddles?

****

Nikki: Hollace, from Optech.

****

Johnny: Oh, the one who pissed off…Sarah?

****

Tasha: Yep.

****

Alenara: What did he do this time?

****

Nikki: He got promoted, we figure he rubbed it in her face.

****

Alenara: (gets a dark look on her face) The penguin must die….

****

Tasha: She doesn't like Hollace much…

****

Quick: I can see…

****

Nikki: She'll use just about any reason to get mad at him.

****

Tasha: There's only one person she probably hates more…

****

Johnny: Who's that? 

****

Tasha/Nikki: Walt.

****

Alenara: Don't say that name! (There's a crack from the dermal regenerator in her hand. She immediately calms down and looks at the regenerator in her hand) Oh dear…

****

Nikki: Alenara, we'll talk to you later…We have to go finish our tour…

****

Alenara: Oh of course, bye.

****

T/N/J/Q: Bye! (They leave)

[Scene: Back in the hallway]

****

Quick: She's a scary person…

****

Tasha: Tell me about it…

****

Nikki: She seems really sweet from a distance…but then you meet her…

****

Tasha: Why don't we head to the rec room before we head to the Research lab?

(They all nod)

[A little later they come to a door and Nikki presses the button on the side of the door and it slides open to reveal a huge rec room with a large track, three large swimming pools, a couple doors in back leading to simulation rooms, some mats for practice with hand-to-hand combat, bleachers, a mini-café, a shooting range, a door on the left hand wall leading to a large ice rink, two climbing walls, one for beginners and one for the more advanced climbers, some punching bags, two rings for boxers, kick boxers, and wrestlers, and a room for board games and card games.]

****

Johnny: (in awe) This is huge…

****

Nikki: You didn't have one in Hong Kong?

****

Quick: We did…but it wasn't this big…

****

Tasha: Makes sense. Hong Kong is just a small branch of The Initiative and relatively new too. We have one of the oldest established and largest branches. Naturally everything is bigger.

****

Nikki: (sarcastically) Tasha, the wealth of information.

(Tasha rolls her eyes)

****

Nikki: Anyways, while we're here why don't we get something to eat?

****

Johnny: Sounds good.

(They go in and towards the mini café and sit down at and open table and pick up the menus)

(A random waiter guy comes and fills their cups with ice water)

****

Quick: Is there anything we should know about the food here?

****

Tasha: huh?

****

Johnny: In Hong Kong there are some dishes that you shouldn't order if you don't enjoy puking your guts out in the middle of the night. But newcomers don't find out about it unless they ask.

****

Nikki: Ah. No, everything here is actually really good. Hana and Mitch are great cooks.

****

Quick: Two cooks? The one in Hong Kong got busier then this and they only had one…

****

Johnny: Not much busier though, considering the food though. Most people just used the replicators in their rooms…

****

Tasha: Both of them are agents. They take shifts. They both love to cook so the higher ups never had to hire a full time cook.

****

Johnny: I see.

(Val walks up to them in a waitressing uniform)

****

Val: Hey!

****

Nikki: Val? I didn't know you waitressed…

****

Val: (snapping her gum) I don't. But I had nothing to do so Mitch said he was short a waitress cause she was on a case, and here I am!

****

Tasha: Great…(Val snaps her gum again) Do you have to do that?

****

Val: Does it annoy you Tasha?

****

Tasha: Yes.

****

Val: (snaps her gum again) Then yes.

****

Tasha: Whatever. I'll have a Caesar Salad.

****

Val: How boring. (Snaps her gum and writes it down)

****

Quick: I'll have a Cheeseburger.

****

Nikki: I'll have some Ravioli.

****

Johnny: I'll have a slice of Pepperoni Pizza.

****

Val: OK that will be out in a minute. (she walks away)

****

Johnny: Are there any other crazy people here we should watch out other than who we've already met?

****

Tasha: It's always good to avoid the trainees…they get scarier all the time…

****

Nikki: Mariah is some one you want to avoid if she's in a bad mood…

****

Tasha: And Ashley is very loud.

****

Nikki: And Isabella is just weird…

****

Tasha: And Kyra is unavoidable, just warning you on that one, and you have to be very careful of Nikki, she's easy to piss off, but you've seen that already.

****

Nikki: Hey!

****

Tasha: See?

****

Nikki: Whatever. What about you Johnny? You did quite a number there on Quick. 

****

Johnny: That was probably nothing compared to some of the things you've probably done to some of the personnel here.

****

Nikki: Let's not talk about that…

(Val comes out with their food)

****

Val: Eat up.

[Scene: The Research Lab. Nikki, Tasha, Johnny, and Quick walk in.]

****

Tasha: There's not much to show here. Uhm…the supermodel over there is Isabella.

(She indicates a woman standing over a microscope with long brown hair and a perfect figure.)

****

Quick: If you'll excuse me…

****

Nikki: (Putting an arm in front of him) I wouldn't recommend it. She has the perfect body, but her personality is a lot like Kyra's…just not as hyperactive all the time…

****

Quick: Ah…

****

Tasha: Anyways, that's Andy, Nadine's over there, and Ron usually works here but he must be terrorizing people at the moment…(She points to every one respectively) Nadine is the head scientist here.

(Johnny and Quick nod in response)

****

Nikki: Wow...I didn't realize it was this late…(Looking at watch) We better head back to our rooms…we have to get up early tomarrow…

****

Tasha: When don't we. (Nikki gives her a look) But she's right. The only things left are the instruction rooms and classrooms for the trainees but that doesn't matter for you guys.

****

Nikki: We should probably walk you guys to your room unless you think you can make it there on your own.

(Quick and Johnny look at each other) 

****

Quick/Johnny: You should probably walk us there.

****

Nikki: Thought so.

(They exit the room) 

****

Nikki: So what do you think of our branch here? Besides the people…

****

Johnny: It's incredible/

****

Quick: (Muttering) That's not all you think is incredible.

****

Johnny: What?

****

Quick: Nothing.

(A familiar cackling can be heard and Kyra comes running down the hall waving a gun in the air. She runs past the four without stopping.)

****

Nikki: Hey Tash…Wasn't that your gun?

****

Tasha: Why that…! I'm gonna kill her! (Tasha runs after Kyra)

****

Nikki: (sighs) Come on. Tasha can deal with Kyra on her own.

(Quick and Johnny nod.)

[Cut to in front of Johnny and Quick's room.]

****

Quick: Thanks for the tour.

****

Nikki: No problem.

****

Quick: G'Night. (He presses the entrance button and the door opens and he goes in the room, he closes the door without bothering to wait for Johnny.)

****

Nikki: It's been quite a day, huh?

****

Johnny: Your telling me. What was Tasha talking about with the tuxedo thing anyways?

****

Nikki: (Blushing) Uhm…uh…well…

****

Johnny: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

****

Nikki: (Relaxing) OK. I don't know what got into Tasha today. And I'm not usually so...explosive…well, wait nevermind, I am. (She smiles)

****

Johnny: (Laughs)

****

Nikki: So what's it like in China? (She leans against the doorframe on the opposite side from Johnny)

****

Johnny: Well…The people are less…crazy and explosive for one thing. And the demon attacks aren't very frequent…

****

Nikki: I guess Hong Kong isn't very high on their to do list is it.

****

Johnny: Guess not. 

****

Nikki: What about Quick, he seems like quite the player…

****

Johnny: Oh yeah, he's a real skirt chaser. (He moves a little closer to Nikki) 

****

Nikki: Tons of girlfriends that haven't lasted long? (Moving closer too)

****

Johnny: Yep that's Quick.

****

Nikki: And what about you? Are you a player like Quick?

****

Johnny: I'd like to think I'm not that bad.

(By now Nikki and Johnny are standing really close together.)

****

Johnny: What about you? I bet the guys are fighting each other to go out with you.

****

Nikki: Hardly.

****

Johnny: That's surprising…(He puts his hands on her waist)

****

Nikki: Not really…(She wraps her arms around his neck and starts to pull Johnny closer) I…(She gets cut off by Johnny's lips)

****

Tasha: I swear someday I'm gonna kill that woman…

(Nikki and Johnny jump apart really quickly and are beet red.)

****

Tasha: (Looking at the scene in front of her and realizing what she probably just broke up. She grins evilly) Did I interrupt something?

****

Nikki/Johnny: No…

****

Nikki: (Clearly embarrassed) Nothing at all…

****

Tasha: OK, as long as I didn't interrupt anything. (She heads over to the room she shares with Nikki) Night Johnny. (She goes inside)

****

Johnny: Night Tasha.

****

Nikki: She's quite a character… 

****

Johnny: Yep.

****

Nikki: Anyways, I guess we had better go to bed.

****

Johnny: Yep. Night Nikki.

****

Nikki: Night Johnny. (She's about to turn to go when on second thought she moves to hug Johnny)

(While they're hugging Nikki looks up to say something their lips accidentally meet for half a second before they quickly break apart blushing.)

Nikki: uh...Sleep well…

****

Johnny: Yeah… you too…

(Nikki slowly turns around before going to her room. She turns around before she opens the door and gives a half smile.)

****

Nikki: See you tomarrow.

****

Johnny: Yeah, maybe we can get lunch again.

****

Nikki: Sure…(She opens her door and goes inside)

(Johnny smiles to himself before going inside his room)

[Inside Nikki and Tasha's room.]

****

Tasha: I saw that.

****

Nikki: Saw what?

****

Tasha: You kissed him.

****

Nikki: I did not…

****

Tasha: When's the wedding?

****

Nikki: Would you stop it? We're not getting married. (She goes over to her dresser to get out her pajamas)

****

Tasha: But you like him. 

****

Nikki: Maybe a little…

****

Tasha: Oh come on, if I had walked up just a couple seconds later things between you two would have been pretty passionate.

****

Nikki: (Going into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth) Oh would you just drop it?

****

Tasha: No.

****

Nikki: Ugh. (The bathroom door slides shut.)


	4. The Immortality Pact Part 1

****

The Initiative

Chapter 3: The Immortality Pact.

It has become appallingly obvious that our technology has exceeded our humanity   
--Albert Einstein

***

[Scene: 4:30 A.M. Nikki and Tasha's room. Both are sleeping. The room is pitch black. An intercom located in the corner of the room lets off a resounding bang. Nikki and Tasha both sit straight up in bed, startled. ]

****

Nikki: Wha?

****

Tasha: Huh?

****

Morathi: (Over the intercom) Commander Dexter, Commander Franco. Report to the briefing room in 15 minutes. (The intercom cuts out before either one can protest.)

****

Nikki: I hate it when they do that! (Yawns)

****

Tasha: I know what you mean. (Gets up and starts looking for the control panel to turn up the lights. She's hears a dull thud from the other side of the room.)

****

Nikki: OW!Damnit!

****

Tasha: What did you do?

****

Nikki: *mumbles something*

****

Tasha: What? I didn't hear that.

****

Nikki: *a little louder than before* …I walked into the nightstand…

****

Tasha: *still not able to hear her* Nikki, your gonna have to talk louder than that.

****

Nikki: *practically yelling* I walked in to the freakin' nightstand, ok?!

****

Tasha: (Laughing and turning up the lights) After all this time you'd think you would know your way around the room.

****

Nikki: *grumbling* Oh shut up. Nobody asked you! (She grabs the uniform she had laid out the night before off of a chair.)

****

Tasha: (Grabbing her uniform also) Somebody's cranky.

****

Nikki: It's 4:30 in the freakin' morning. I have a right to be cranky! 

****

Tasha: So says you.

****

Nikki: Well I get the bathroom first! 

****

Tasha: Oh no you don't!

(Both run for the bathroom)

****

Nikki: (Getting to the bathroom first) Ha! (Closes the door)

****

Tasha: I hate you! (Yelling)

****

Nikki: You love me and you know it! (Yelling back)

(Tasha grumbles at the door)

(They both start to change)

****

Tasha: Well, let's hope Johnny isn't at the briefing, otherwise you won't be able to concentrate.

****

Nikki: I'm gonna hurt you a lot.

[Time lapse. 4:45 A.M. The briefing room. Nikki, Tasha, Morathi, Nadine (Lead research scientist) and Kay are there.]

****

Morathi: You both know about the recent rash of disappearances, right?

****

Tasha: Of course, it's all over the news.

****

Morathi: (Giving Nikki and Tasha each a manila folder)The Local Police have tracked them down to this man. (The holographic projector in the middle of the table turns on showing a man with brown hair who looks to be from a high class of people) Luke Harbringer.

****

Nikki: Wait a minute. Isn't he the head of the local mage circle?

****

Morathi: Yep.

****

Tasha: Why are you telling us this? Even if he is a powerful mage, mortals aren't our jurisdiction.

****

Morathi: Your absolutely right Dexter, but some complications have arisen. The LPD1 had a confrontation with him last night. Not only was he using power that can't be channeled by a normal human, he was immune to any damage.

****

Tasha: That's impossible, unless he…

****

Nikki: (interrupting)Your kidding me! You think he made the immortality pact?!

****

Morathi: It's the only explanation we can think of, which means he's our problem. Not the LPD's.

****

Tasha: But that's impossible. You have to be an incredibly stable person to become the head of the mage circle. And only a madman would make a pact with a demon.

****

Morathi: He was a stable person…just not stable enough apparently.

****

Nikki: What do we know about this guy's past? Anything that could lead to instability?

****

Kay: About four months ago, there was an explosion resulting from one of his experiments, and his fiancée was killed.

****

Tasha: Four months ago? That was about when the disappearances started.

****

Nikki: Do we have any idea why he's taking these people or what he's doing to them?

****

Nadine: (Clearing her throat) He's experimenting on them. We found the body of one of the first missing. The upper half of his body was stone. I spent hours yesterday studying the body with Captain Raphael. We can't figure out what he was trying to do.

****

Nikki: Great. So we're dealing with an immortal psycho with tons of power. Is basically what you guys are telling us.

****

Morathi: Basically…Yes…

****

Tasha: Oh yay, a male Nikki with immortality.

(Nikki glares at Tasha)

Tasha: (Sighs) So how do we break the immortality pact?

(Morathi, Nadine and Kay look nervously at each other for a second)

****

Tasha: I don't like the look of those looks.

****

Morathi: We don't know. We've never encountered something like this before.

****

Kay: The entire Optech team spent hours trying to find any record of this ever happening or anything on how to break it, but we couldn't find anything.

****

Tasha: And you expect us to do WHAT exactly about this then?!

****

Morathi: Well, uh…

****

Nikki: The Immortality pact can be broken in two ways.

(Everyone turns to stare in astonishment at Nikki who has her elbows on the table and her face in her hands and sounds bored)

****

Nikki: The first option would be to use a high-level spell drawing power from a demon with more power than the one that the pact is made with.

****

Kay: Like a dragon slave?

****

Nikki: Yep.

****

Morathi: Then that's perfect! That spell being your specialty and all.

****

Nikki: No. Not perfect.

****

Everyone sans Nikki: What?!

****

Nikki: His house is probably surrounded with a shield spell. And probably a damn powerful one at that. Or maybe even a dispersal field spell. If I tried a dragon slave anywhere around or in the house I might end up blowing up the entire city.

****

Everyone sans Nikki: Oh...

****

Morathi: Then what's the other option?

****

Nikki: Break the Pledge Stone.

****

Tasha: The what?

****

Nikki: The Pledge Stone. The Immortality pact is…a formal agreement of sorts. But instead of signing on the dotted line the two parties must make a pledge on a stone. Granting the mortal immortality, and in return the demon has some control over the mortal. Breaking the pledge stone would break the pact leaving the mortal vulnerable.

****

Nadine: Then it must be the demon who is making him perform the experiments.

****

Nikki: Not necessarily. Luke is the head of the Mage's Circle. The demon can control the Mage's Circle from the background. Giving him a lot of power in the affairs of the city.

****

Tasha: And he wouldn't jeopardize that position with kidnappings that could lead to the mortal being taken out of office.

****

Nikki: Exactly.

****

Kay: How do you know so much about that? We couldn't find a thing in Optech!

****

Nikki: I come from a long long line of Mage's. We have some magic books over hundreds of years old. That and my ancestors journals.

****

Morathi: Alright. Anything else you need to know is in the folders you were provided. Find that pledge stone and break it.

****

Nikki/Tasha: Yes sir.

****

Morathi: Dismissed.

(They all leave)

****

Tasha: (Sarcastically) Oh boy. Aren't you excited about our newest assignment.

****

Nikki: That stone is NOT going to be easy to find…Oh…(Sarcastically) this is going to be tons of fun!

(They start towards the exit of the initiative to their car.)

[Scene: 6:15 A.M. Johnny and Quick's room. Johnny is sitting on a chair with a datapad finishing a letter to his brother (James) back in Hong Kong. Quick wakes up and looks around noticing Johnny engrossed in something.)

****

Quick: (thinking) _What's he up to…_(He sneaks up behind Johnny and starts to read over his shoulder.)

****

Johnny: (Noticing Quick and turning the pad over) What are you doing?

****

Quick: This. (Grabs the datapad from Johnny and goes back to the beginning to read it.)

****

Johnny: Hey! (He moves to grab the pad back but misses)

(Quick walks out of reach of Johnny, so Johnny gets up to get his pad back but Quick starts to run and Johnny chases him.)

****

Quick: (skimming through the letter) Hhmm…….Yeah…That rec room is huge….mm-hhmm……yeah……hhmm… Oh..yeah I agree with that…Ooh! 

****

Johnny: Quick, if you don't give that back right…Ooh what!?

****

Quick: I got to the part about Nikki. Hhhmm…Ooh!

****

Johnny: (Blushing beet red) Give that back!!

****

Quick: I don't think so…It's getting good…

(Johnny catches up to Quick, who keeps getting distracted and slowing down, and grabs back the datapad.)

****

Johnny: *glaring at Quick* I hate you.

****

Quick: I know.

[Scene: Nikki and Tasha are in a car headed towards Luke's estate.]

****

Nikki: I don't think he's made the pact.

****

Tasha: I don't think so either…

****

Nikki: Of course it could just be wishful thinking on our part…

****

Tasha: Y'know, it was a shame that Johnny wasn't at the briefing. He could have been all impressed with your knowledge of sorcery.

****

Nikki: Tasha, I dislike you a lot.

****

Tasha: (Rolls eyes) what else is new?

(Nikki gives Tasha a look)

****

Tasha: Alright, alright, I'll drop it for now.

****

Nikki: For now? Gee thanks, I'm touched.

****

Tasha: In the briefing you mentioned your ancestor's journals. Did any of them have an encounter with some one who made the immortality pact?

****

Nikki: Yep. But back then it was called the immortality pledge. Don't know why they changed it.

****

Tasha: They change everything.

****

Nikki: You have a point. But she was an incredible sorceress.

****

Tasha: How do your powers compare to hers?

****

Nikki: Actually I have the same magic capacity and my specialties are the same…

****

Tasha: But?

****

Nikki: How'd you know there was a but?

****

Tasha: There's always a but.

****

Nikki: She was sixteen or seventeen when she had most of her adventures. That and she had some reputation. Every one knew who she was. The Chaos and Destruction Poster Child. 

****

Tasha: I get the feeling that wasn't her only nickname…

****

Nikki: Oh god no…I have her temper…so that explains most of her nicknames…

****

Tasha: It definitely does. Inherit anything else from her?

****

Nikki: Her height. (Nikki pulls over and parks in an abandoned parking lot about a mile away from the estate) We should probably go the rest of the way on foot.

****

Tasha: I agree.

(They both get out of the car and walk towards the estate.)

[Time lapse. Nikki and Tasha notice that the front door is ajar and push it open slowly looking around cautiously. The foyer is empty and dark. They walk in slowly. The door closes behind them.]

****

Tasha: (whispering) Where is he?

(The torches lining the foyer suddenly light up.)

****

Luke: (descending a large staircase) I'm right here. (He sends a barrage of freeze arrows at them)

****

Nikki: _Fireball!_ (The fireball cancels out the freeze arrows.)

**Luke: **Well done. I see the ones who would oppose me posses great skill. Well how do you do?

****

Tasha: Cut the Crap.

****

Luke: Oh alright. Can I assume you both will continue to oppose me?

****

Tasha: Well yeah, we are going to have to keep on doing this.

****

Nikki: You see, if we don't get rid of you we don't get paid.

****

Luke: Well, in that case I should make you both disappear. However I find the magic of your bodies appealing for my uses. (Evil chuckle.)

****

Nikki: B-bodies? Tasha, you go with him!

****

Tasha: WHAT!?

****

Luke: I will make you subjects in my experiments. I shall extract your life energy.

****

Nikki: Our life energy? You're doing immortality research!

****

Luke: Yes. Now do be good enough to die quietly. I'm a busy man and have no time to play. _Fireball!_

(Tasha and Nikki dive to each side dodging the fireball)

****

Nikki: _Flare Arrow! _(The Flare arrow bounces right off of him.) Tough guy, huh? _Elmekia Lance! _(Nikki fires a lance of light at Luke)

****

Tasha: _Gaav Flare! _(The stream of flame hits Luke and engulfs him in a pillar of fire.)

****

Nikki: Uh Tash…It's kind of dangerous to throw Gaav Flare's around like that…

****

Luke: (Dispersing the fire) I'm so pleased by the power of your magic!

****

Tasha: What?!

****

Luke: Allow me to introduce my partner, Ligvan.

(A demon fades in. He's wearing a sad face mask. He has green spiky hair and is dressed in a torn black cloak that's bigger than him.)

****

Tasha: A monster…You did make the pact!

****

Luke: I see you know about the pact. Now be nice and let me capture you.

****

Nikki: Well, Only one thing left to do. RUN!

(Tasha and Nikki split up and run into adjoining rooms)

[In the room Tasha ran into.]

(Tasha is kneeling behind a desk in room with her gun.)

****

Tasha: (thinking) OK, so he did make the pact…we have to find the pledge stone…where the hell are we going to find the pledge stone…

(Nikki comes crashing into the room barely dodging an explosion. She goes sliding on the floor next to Tasha. She rolls into a kneeling position facing the door.)

****

Nikki: _Masu Varimu! _(She sends a ball of light towards the door, which ends up canceling out the incoming fireball.)

****

Tasha: Nice reflexes. Wait a minute, Nikki, since when can you cast white magic spells?!

****

Nikki: (trying to avoid the conversation) This isn't the moment to be discussing this!

****

Luke: (walking into the room) Not bad at all. Your magical powers truly please me. But I'm quite busy and don't have time for these games!

****

Tasha: How about this game? (She aims her gun at him)

****

Nikki: _Fireball!_

(Tasha fires two energy bolts from her gun. All three blasts hit him and have no effect.)

****

Tasha: Can't we do anything?!

(Nikki takes a step back and step on some glass. She looks down at the broken shards.)

****

Nikki: (Thinking) _Glass…huh…It just might work…what have I got to lose…guess I'll give it a shot…_(Nikki runs in between Luke and Tasha facing Luke.) Luke, I accept the honor of being your victim. (She bows her head and closes her eyes)

****

Tasha: Nikki!

****

Luke: Finally came to your senses. (He starts to power up a fireball.)

(Ligvan, who had been watching from outside the room, fades away.)

****

Nikki: (Thinking) _Holy wind, _(Luke cackles evilly) _Wind which gently flows across the land, _(Luke is almost done powering up the spell when Nikki's head snaps up with her eyes open.) (Out loud) _Let all things be filled with your pure breath! _(She drops to one knee and slams her hand on the ground) _VAN REHL! _(Strings of ice shoot out from Nikki's hand and run along the floor at Luke and begin to engulf him.)

****

Luke: (Fighting the ice) This…will…not…(He becomes frozen in a large block of ice.)

****

Tasha: You did it…

****

Nikki: I can't believe that worked…We need to find that pledge stone before he breaks out of that ice.

[Scene: A different room in the estate. The room is trashed and it's obvious that Nikki and Tasha having been searching it for awhile. Nikki is currently going through the drawers in a desk and Tasha is standing on a ladder searching above the ceiling tiles.]

****

Tasha: OK, it's really disgusting up here. Why am I searching the ceiling again?

****

Nikki: Because the stone could be anywhere. 

(She kicks the ladder out from under Tasha, causing Tasha to have to pull herself up above the ceiling tiles to keep from falling)

****

Tasha: HEY!

****

Nikki: Oh quit complaining! (Nikki pulls out a picture frame of a young red headed girl from the desk drawer.) Must be his fiancee'…She's pretty.(Mumbling to herslef)

****

Tasha: Hey, come up here, you should take a look at this…

[Scene: A dark room lined with gargoyles holding lit glowing red orbs giving the room an eerie glow. A large stone on the floor is moved and Tasha and Nikki pull themselves up into the room.]

****

Nikki: OK, Now this is creepy…

****

Tasha: Your telling me…

(They start walking and looking around)

****

Nikki: Careful where you step…there could be a trap…

(3 huge stone golems rise up from the ground behind Nikki and Tasha. They turn to face the golems)

****

Tasha: Looks like you were right…

****

Nikki: In this case I'd rather be wrong…

****

Luke: (from behind them) Looks like your trapped. (Starting to sound slightly annoyed) Now if you would just behave and die!

****

Nikki: (Turning to Luke) I never behaved for my parents, so what makes you think I'll behave for you? (Dropping to one knee) _Bemphis Spring! _(The ground around Tasha and Nikki collapses and they end up dropping from the top story of the estate to below the basement)

****

Tasha: (while falling) Brilliant Nikki, just brilliant. If we survive the fall remind me to smack you.

****

Nikki: Oh shut up, I didn't see you coming up with any bright ideas. (getting close to the ground) _Levitation!_

****

Tasha: _Levitation!_

(The both float to the ground)

****

Nikki: See? It wasn't that bad!

(Tasha rolls her eyes. They look around. They're in an enclosed room, on a concrete 'island' surrounded by murky looking water)

****

Tasha: Not that bad? How the hell do we get out of here?!

****

Nikki: Well you could always cast a ray wing and go join Luke on the top level.

****

Tasha: …

****

Nikki: That's what I thought…

(They hear a loud splash behind them and turn around but don't see anything.)

****

Tasha: What was that?

****

Nikki: I don't know…

(They hear another splash but this time to the right of them. They turn to see what it was but once again don't see anything.)

****

Tasha: It definitely doesn't sound good…

(A huge deformed looking spider rises up in front of them, looking hungry)

****

Nikki/Tasha: Crap…

(The spider poises to attack when suddenly Nikki phases out.)

****

Tasha: Nikki!

[Scene: The Initiative. A corridor that looks like every other corridor in the place. Quick and Johnny are walking along.]

****

Johnny: We're lost aren't we.

****

Quick: We are not lost. I know exactly where we are.

****

Johnny: oh? And where, exactly, are we?

****

Quick: (Pauses) I don't know…

****

Johnny: You got us lost! 

****

Quick: Oh I don't see you doing any better.

(Kay and Val are walking down the corridor when they hear the two arguing.)

****

Val: Lost? 

****

Johnny: (Glaring at Quick) A little…

****

Val: Where are your tour guides?

****

Quick: We don't know actually…

****

Kay: They're on a case actually…I have no idea when they'll be back, but we're headed to the café in the rec room to get some food if you want to come.

****

Quick: Sure.

(The four leave and head for the rec room)

[Scene: A torn up old room. The only lighting in the room is two candles sitting on a set table in the middle of the room. Ligvan is seated at the table. Nikki phases in. She's confused.]

****

Ligvan: Welcome.

****

Nikki: (She sees the set table and gets a good idea of what's going on) If you want me to eat with you…I'm gonna require a formal invitation.

****

Ligvan: Hear me out and you need not fear sitting at this table.

****

Nikki: Hear you out?

****

Ligvan: Won't you join me?

****

Nikki: Heh heh, I don't think so…

[Scene: Tasha who is still with the spider.]

****

Tasha: Damnit Nikki! _Fireball!_

[Back with Nikki who is now sitting at the table with Ligvan.]

****

Ligvan: What I want is to collect people with power, even if they aren't members of the monster race. That's why the Mage's Circle and Luke caught my attention. Since you've arrived it's prudent to invite you in as well. The Franco family name is well known among the monster race. If you so wish you can make the immortality pledge with as Luke did. And you may finally escape the death that plague's foolish humans as well as their meaningless fate. Join us and all your wishes will be granted. I swear upon this mask.

****

Nikki: Is that the end of your little story? You must take a lot of pleasure in (her voice turning sarcastic) pitying our meaningless fates.(She flicks the wine glass over) Unfortunetly, I prefer a story with a happier ending. (The glass hits the table and shatters) _Flow Break! _

(A white magic circle flashes and Nikki disappears from the room and the candles go out leaving Ligvan alone in the darkness)

[Scene: The Initiative. Café in the rec room. Quick, Johnny, Val, Kay, and Morathi(Who joined them when they got there) are finished with their breakfast and talking about what Johnny and Quick think about their branch of the Initiative while the waiter clears the table.]

****

Quick: (Teasingly) Well, I know why Johnny likes it.

(Johnny gives Quick a look)

****

Morathi: (Not getting the joke) Why?

****

Quick: Well…

(Quick gets cut off when Nikki appears about five feet in the air above the table and crashes into Johnny sending them both sprawling on the ground.)

****

Quick: What the hell?

****

Johnny: (Groaning as he sits up) What hit me?

****

Kay/Val: Nikki.

****

Johnny: Huh?

****

Nikki: (groaning as she slowly sits up) OK, that did not work…

****

Morathi: That was the stupidest entrance I've ever seen…

****

Nikki: (pouting slightly) Yeah, well, it was a really cool exit.

****

Kay: I thought you and Tasha were at the estate…

****

Nikki: (rubbing her head) We were…

****

Val: Speaking of Tasha, where is she?

****

Nikki: *realizing she hasn't seen Tasha since the spider and groans* Probably back at the estate…

****

Morathi: And why are you here?

****

Nikki: Because monsters are assholes that make dimensional pockets in the most inconvenient places!

****

Johnny: Okay, breathe.

****

Nikki: I am breathing damnit! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – Well I meant to finish up this little adventure in this chapter, then I looked at the length and how long it had been since I posted. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster. 

Reviews are always appreciated! ^_^ 


End file.
